princess peach cake farts
by juicydickhugger
Summary: You know what Princess Peach likes the most? Cake farts. She's going to have to get nice and comfortable for this.


peach was feeling hungry one day, so she decided to bake a cake. it was going to be a perfect cake that she and mario would share, so she went to the store and bought all the right ingredents: egg, flower, choclate, laxatives, geletin, cak mix, and frosting. the cake was going to be perefct and she went back to the castle where she would bake the cake she and mraio would eat together.

"now let's see, how do i do this?" peach asked herself. she took out the eggs and threw them into the bowl, shells and all. then she puit the rest in the boal, and began to mix them up into a nice sexy mix of caek. she felt her booty tingle a little at the thought.

"just one more thing," she said. peach pour the mix into a cake pan and put it into the ovnen. then, she turn onven on and waited for a few minutes. just then, peach got really horny and started to masturbate by rubbing her crotc against the countertop.

"oh mario!" peach said, her cilt stimulated by the rubbing counter. she would soon cum soon after, ejaculating all over the counter and her skirt, leaving a large, messy puddle of pussy juice on the floor. peach was so embaredsed, she took off her dress and all of her other clothez, standing in the kitchen naked and waiting for her cake to finish. that's right! her cake!

"oh no!" peach exclaimed. she opened up the oven and took a look at the cake. it was burned, that much was certain. but she couldnt let it go to waste! peach turned off the oven, put on an oven mitt and took of the cake and placed in the counter the cake and waited for it to cool off.

minutes later, the cake was nice and cool, and peach put the frosting on it. however, it was inedieble, so peach didn't know what to do. that's when peach had another idea. she had seen this before thanks to spending all those times on the internet when toadsworth wads asleep. yes, she was going to fart on the cake!

"this should be fun..." peach said. she got up on the conter, her fat ass aboev the cake. she slowly desended her butt onto the cake, the frosting coming in contact with her posterior and then her butthole as peach got in postion.

"ungh!" peach grunted, letting out a loud fart. it caused the cake to jiggle a little due to the power of the blast. peach became aroused by the impact and farted again, this time it was a more poerful blast, blasting a small hole into the cake and getting some of it all over the counter.

"yeah, you like that dont you?" peach said. she let out another rectal rumbler, blowing away chunks of cake into the wall. peach began to masturbate again as she unleashed another booty bomb, this time cracking the countertop and blowing a hole into the wall. suddenly, several toads burst into the kitchen, shocked at what they were seeing. toadsworth came in too and fainted at what he saw.

"oh, i've always wanted an audience," peach giggled. "but can you handle this one?" peach turned around, this time producing a fart strong enough to break down walls. all the toads grabbed onto each other, scared about what was going to happen next.

"mamma mia!" mario said.

"mario! you're here!" peach said. "well, you're just in time to catch my fartastic finale!

peach began to charge up a nuclear fart, whcih was going to bring down the whole castle. everyone panicked as she unleashed the biggest, wettest, nastiest ass blast known in the mushroom kingdom. the blast engulfed the entire castle, as wario was outside and caught the blast. he realized that it put his ass to shame, and because his ass was no longer the nastiest, wartio commited sudoku in the courtyard. luigi saw the large mushroom cloud fart blast and wept. yoshi saw the blast and ran and hid. bowser was on his way to the castle to kidnap peach, but upon getting there, he caught whiff of the blast and died due to the shock of how rank it smelt.

"hee hee," peach said. "sorry!"

peach farted again, but the cake was no more. it was all a lie.

THE END


End file.
